


He’ll Never Go For A Girl Like Me

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: When your friend gives you the courage to pursue your crush, Tony Stark, your sister comes in and ruins it all.





	He’ll Never Go For A Girl Like Me

“Ugh, what should I do?” you asked with a groan, leaning your head back on the booth you were sitting at. Looking around the restaurant you were in, you stared at the many couples enjoying each other’s presence, and it made you wish you were here with Tony.

“I don’t know what the big deal is. Just tell him you like him,” your best friend tried to encourage you over the phone.

“You know how he can get. He’s so busy with his work, he doesn’t pay attention to me.”

“Y/N, you spent every day in his lab. You’re his assistant, and you know him better than anyone. He will like you.”

“There’s always Pepper,” you sighed, thinking about your older sister. There was a reason why you got the job as Tony’s assistant so quickly and it was because of Pepper. She’s been with the company long enough for Tony to trust you. When you first met him, he asked you and Pepper to come to a dinner where you got to know the softer side of Tony. He prepared a lovely meal which you enjoyed very much, but there was something about Tony that was calling you to him.

Maybe it was because you’re Pepper’s sister or maybe it was in the way you connected, but there was something between you two. Ever since that first dinner, you’ve been trying to tell Tony just how much you liked him. Every opportunity you saw, something just had to get in the way which is why you thought maybe you and Tony weren’t meant to be together.

“Don’t think about her. Just because she’s older doesn’t mean she’s going to get together with Tony. You’re not that much younger than her,” she spoke, trying to lift your spirits. Sighing, you grabbed the glass of wine you ordered and gulped all of it down as a way of calming your nerves.

“You’re right, I can do this. I am going to tell him I love him,” you declared, waving down the waiter for the check.   
“Atta girl. He’s going to feel the same and you’re going to be so happy and then you’re going to take me to a lot of places around the world,” she joked.

“I don’t want Tony for his money,” you said, grabbing the check and putting down some cash that would cover it all plus the tip. “I love him because he’s Tony. He can be arrogant sometimes, but he has a good heart and a kind soul.”

“You’re so whipped,” your friend said, and you rolled your eyes with a shake of your head.

“Okay, I have to go now. I’ll tell you how it goes,” you said before you hung up on her. Another minute and you knew she would be gushing about yours and Tony’s imaginary wedding. Walking outside, you hailed a cab before seeing one pull up to the curb. There was the option of using Tony’s high-tech car to pick you up, but there was something old-fashioned about a cab that you loved. Getting inside, you told the driver where to be, and 20 minutes later, you were walking into Tony’s large house.

“JARVIS, where’s Tony?” you asked the computer system.

“In his lab. He was actually looking for you earlier.”

“He was?” you asked surprisingly. Taking off your jacket, you walked down the spiral staircase to Tony’s lab where you found him neck deep in his work. Typing in the password on the door, you opened it once it unlocked.

“Tony, you were looking of me?” you asked with a smile. The billionaire was working on a piece of his suit’s leg, putting together the necessary wires to make it work once more.

“Where were you? One minute you’re there and the next, I can’t find you anywhere,” Tony spoke as he worked.

“I went out for a drink. I had some thoughts to clear up that I couldn’t do here. You’re so needy,” you joked as you walked over to him.

“Can you hand me the small wrench over there?” Tony asked, pointing to the table near you. Grabbing it, you handed it to Tony who grabbed a few bolts and slid his chair over to the top half of his suit. It was hanging from a hook, and Tony reached under the torso and began screwing the screws on.

“So, Tony, I had something I need to talk to you about,” you began, not sure how to bring this up to him.

“Can you carefully hand me that arm?” he asked, and you picked up the suit’s arm before handing it to Tony. “Thanks. What did you need to tell me?”

“Well, I’ve been your assistant for a while now. I’ve spent more time in this lab and with you, I’ve gotten to know you pretty well,” you started off, but was soon interrupted by your sister’s voice.

“Tony?” Pepper called out, typing the password on the door before opening. Tony immediately smiled, and got up, walking over to the one he loves. He never saw you in the say you saw him. He’s always loved Pepper. He pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips while you watched with a broken heart.

Tony would never love you in the way you loved him. It’s always Pepper and it always has been. Pepper pulled away from him and laughed at something he said as she put a hand on his chest. No matter how hard you tried, you will never be Pepper.


End file.
